He's not weak anymore
by Sureves96
Summary: A little two shot I did at night because of boredom... Please give it a try! Tony doesn't wants to be weak without his suit so he starts training.


just a little two-shot, I think. It was late and I was bored so it might not be the best one, but PLS tell me what you think, Kay?

For the ones that follow my story "the black servant" - don't worry! I just have a little crisis, but I gonna upload soon :)

also this has no beta, I'm saying sorry for all the mistakes X.X

Here we go.

Even if tony isn't a super soldier, a god or trained as an assassin, he is strong. The others Seem to think that he is weak if he hasn't his suit on, but they forget his mind. His mind is very, very strong. And so is his will of being capable of defending himself. With snarky comments, with sarcasm, with his money and at last with his suit. But there is more than that in him. Tony know that if he would be attacked without having his suit on he would be powerless - weak. And weak is the one thing tony don't want to be. So after Afghanistan and building his suit he starts training. At first its just some fitness things, like jogging (in his own little fitness room of course), weights, fitness drinks and so on. It was back then that he discovered that he really needed to do more fitness. Yes he would still drink his ration of Whiskey once a day and when his mind kicked in to invent something incredible he would still not sleep, drink or eat anything but beside all that normal stuff he was building himself up. It was painful, but it made him feel good, feel strong. Learning sports like boxing, wing chu, karate and tekwando is easy with his mind, and even if his body disagrees he won't stop. After all he's tony fuckin' stark and damn stubborn. Lifting strong metals in his lab gets easier every day and he really need to find something other to do for dummy, because his little robot gets ... Bored. So tony overrides his system and dummy is happy again, helping him with more skill on tiny details. And tony is still training. He's inventing new moves, better technics too. He's still tony stark and he can do it all better than everybody, can't he? It's not like he does it for hours every day, but at last one hour every one or two days. His muscles are getting stronger and you can see it slowly on his body. He hides his muscles under well cut suites, not wanting everyone know about his condition. "Let them underestimate me" he thinks and trains in secret. It's better like that, so nobody can catch him unaware, letting see others how weak he is. Because that's what he is - sometimes. Even if his body gets strong, if he has his suit on, if he plays untouchable - his emotions are dark, scared and weak. Afghanistan still clings on him and so does his father. But that's okay. They are both gone and can't hurt him anymore. Can't show him how weak he truly is. And sow he trains and works and grows stronger. He bury himself in work and builds the stark-tower.

Then there are the avengers. There is Bruce, his science-bro, and Thor who is fun to drink with. And then there's captain America, that's when everything gets fucked up. Tony can't stand him. He is the picture of strength, the reason why his father wouldn't look at him. For years he had loathed Steve for being so good, so fair, so great, so strong. When he sees him, his anger is burning up and he wonders if he could beat him in a fight. In a fight with his suit he is sure to beat him in no time, but without it? More difficult but not impossible. He saw cap fighting and knows he works with true and brutal strength not with fluency and balance like in tekwando or providence in wing chu. Well that's why tony learned more then one sport, didn't concentrate on only one thing. He can easily switch from brutal strength (even if he isn't nearly as strong as Steve) to fluent motions. So tony has a new goal - defeating captain America. He goes to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gym to watch them fight and train and he sees. He watches everyone of them, how they are reacting, their speed, their skills, their week points and at last their strengths. Natasha has clearly the style that resembles his at most. She's fluent, strong, fast and deadly. But even she, the black widow, has weak points. As does Clint and Thor. Well, tony isn't that sure if he could beat Thor, he's a god after all, but he's sure he could give him at last some lasting memories. The same is for Natasha. For her he is still too weak and even if tony hates it, he takes that emotions to fire himself up, to train more. It's now 1-2 hours every or every 2 days. The booze is still on his daily menu but with his condition getting better so does his health. Also his mind finds it strangely refreshing, so after his training and a quick shower his mind seems to spill with great ideas. Everything wents good and tony can slowly letting his memories and fears go. But of course fate has something different for him. Theres still Loki after all and an fucking alien invasion. So tony flys out and fight. It feels unimaginable good and the adrenalin is rushing through his body, leaving his mind Crystal clear and overfilled with joy. But of course the joy can't last forever and then there is this damn missile which is threatening to destroy his city, his territory. He knows if he does what is necessary he has a low chance on coming out of it alive. That means no more training sessions, no more hours in his lab, drinking with Thor, fighting with pepper, inventing with Bruce, witty comments with hawkeye and watching movies with Natasha. And of course no chance of beating Rogers. But that's okay because if he don't do anything with that bomb they wouldn't do anything anyway, except they have Booz,DVD players and gyms in the aftermath - what he really doubts. So he takes all his bravery and leads the missile through the portal and into space. His last sight before he looses consciousness is the beauty of a whole alien mother ship exploding in awesome red and golden colors. And then there's nothing but black wonderful silence. It feels like he is falling (what he truly is) and then he knows nothing anymore until a loud ugly scream force him out of his sleep. Slightly annoyed about waking up from such a nice sleep he looks up and sees the worried faces of his fellow teammates. He had make it. He saved the damn city and survived a fall from space. He checks his body and isn't that shocked when he sees what a mess he is. Yes big guy had saved him, but his suit was nothing more then pieces and so where some of his bones. The suit and banner had saved him from an instant death and from coloring the streets with his blood. Still he had to go to s.h.i.e.l.d.s hospitals section immediately after gather himself up of the asphalt and making sure to get some shawarma or something because he was damn hungry.

Hospital was really a pain in the ass. Tony hated doctors and their ego, feeling like they where gods in white ugly coats. But this time, instead of fighting with the doctors, he just lays back and let them do their work. He is just too tired. When the doctors are finished he gets two messages. One good one really not so good. The good one is that there will be no long lasting harm. The bad is that he need to recover and rest. That means no more late night drinks, no more flying with his suit, no more adventures and no more training. At least it wasn't forever but just for a few months, still he would loose strength of not training and his mind would become bored with no challenges. And pepper would make sure that tony couldn't do anything exciting. So tony bows his head for the first time in his life and let it happen. Whole two months. Then he just can't stand it anymore and starts enjoying his lab, bar and secret training room once more. Pepper is not amused but tony gives it a shit and so she lets him do it, muttering about what a stubborn ass he is. He don't even hear her. He is back and can start again, getting that ugly, boring and nerve wrenching feeling of being weak off of him. Two more month more and he is back with his old grin and a new suit (and new strength, but nobody notices). After then days just pass by, always something to do, someone to safe and someone to kick ass.

The idea of defeating captain slips into the background of his mind, but his training doesn't. It's as routine now as his whiskey at evening is and helps him to sort his overloaded mind. New things are being invented and some of the other avengers are moving into stark tower. It isn't what stark had planned, but it's great to have someone around when pepper's not there. Even if its just Bruce and Clint. Everything is going fine until an email from fury comes in and an old goal is remade. It's the date of an fitness test with every member of the avengers. So tony trains for hours making sure he is on his best conditions, not showing anything on the outside then meaningless whimpering about how unfair that is and that fury's going to pay, but on the inside he just can't wait for the test to start. It's a new adventure and stark is ready to fight.

I know it's short :/ ...

rewiev please :3 ? I'm starving ^-^


End file.
